


Love or Die

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: 他们在狭窄的道路上飞驰，岛上的店不到七点就全打了烊，丛林里透出来的光线是萤火虫和闪烁的街灯。没有地图，也无所谓目的地，遇到岔路口Sebastian就问Chris：左边，还是右边？





	Love or Die

01

“嘿Anthony，是的，我很好。什么？Chris刚才给你发短信？”Sebastian踢上公寓的门，“听着哥们，我很抱歉，但就像他说的，我们早就搞在一起了——字面意思，别大惊小怪。…好吧好吧，改天请你吃饭。”

 

Message from Chris：航班还有一个半小时起飞。

Message from Chris：宝贝你在哪？

 

 

02

Sebastian始终不明白他对Chris的感情是怎样产生的。

他没有从一开始就把那些悸动和渴望称之为爱，他的眼神跟随Chris，他与Chris拥抱时屏住呼吸，他不敢和Chris过长时间地对视，害怕这会令他的悸动和渴望变成了爱。

Sebastian爱过许多人，他爱女孩们柔软的肌肤和嘴唇，也爱香烟和酒——所有这些他都可以戒得掉，但Chris他戒不掉。

“操你的Chris！你真是疯了。”

Sebastian冲进机场，顶着刚哭过的红肿眼圈和没来得及打理的头发，Chris在他面前张开了怀抱。

“看看你，小疯子。你也不赖。”

算了，事实就是这样，Sebastian永远不会拒绝Chris，即使他发来简讯说：我知道明天就是美队3的新加坡首映礼babe，但我想先和你度个假，老天，这太疯狂了。我们机场见——Sebastian也会毫不犹豫地答应。

现在回想起来依旧像一场白日梦。他们做了七年不熟的同事，背着全世界偷情，然后Chris吻着Sebastian的耳朵对他说，我想和你成为真正的爱人。

我究竟是什么时候爱上了Chris？Sebastian总是问。

有些人一辈子就只能做炮友，因为性事相合并不代表生活方面也能像屁股和老二一样合拍。这些年里他们把所有能玩的花样都玩遍了，Chris发掘出他身上所有的敏感点，让他穿情趣内裤，教会他无射精高潮。他们接吻、上床，不约而同地故作潇洒，并在转身的瞬间就开始感到寂寞。

他们沿着这条轨迹行走了七年，直到Chris对着Sebastian说爱——感情积蓄太久是注定会爆发的，就像射精时持续的白光。

所以问题的答案是：他们早就陷得太深了。

“Seb，醒醒。”

Sebastian抬起搁在Chris肩膀上的脑袋，看见对方满脸欣喜地指着舷窗，“快看，是日出。”

“幼稚鬼。”他整个人睡意朦胧，眼皮掀起一点又沉甸甸地落下，“别告诉我你没在飞机上看过日出，哥们我看过几百几千次，早就腻了。”

“这次不一样。”Chris笑得温柔，把手探进薄毛毯，从掌根摸到指尖，和他十指紧扣。“在飞机上，我没和Sebastian一起看过。”

“又是你的愿望，huh？”

Chris的吻落在他眉间，“是。”

“拜托。”Sebastian眯着眼傻笑，“可你把太阳给挡住了，让我看什么？”

天空被分割成两极，一半是墨色般浓重的黑，一半是混合了赤色的白，昼夜被一线曙光分隔，他们飞行在万米高空，包裹他们的是天地间唯一的光。

 

 

03

登巴萨国际机场，当地时间下午三点半。

“快告诉我你的计划。”Sebastian跟着Chris大步走向行李提取处，“现在距离首映礼只剩几个小时了，如果我们立刻飞去新加坡，说不定能赶上。操，我会被公关那些人打爆头的，绝对。”

“别担心Seb。”Chris看上去胜券在握，把转盘上的两个大行李箱一起拎了下来，“我们有的是时间。”

“难不成你还想着去度假？”

“当然。”Chris压低声音，神色兴奋得像在过圣诞节。“宝贝，我想你一定听过灰姑娘的故事。”

 

 

04

Sebastian不相信童话，就算出演过三部漫威电影也并不代表他会变得和Chris一样幼稚，可对方正挑着眉毛对他说，“See, Sebastian in wonderland. ”

这无疑令他恼火。要是错过了首映礼的开幕又被拍到两人一起在异国的机场——天知道会发生什么。“你偷了灰姑娘的水晶鞋，藏在箱子里？”

Chris捂着胸口大笑，“很接近了。”

“别他妈卖关子。”Sebastian冲他凶巴巴地咧嘴。

“冷静babe。”Chris凑过去指着自己的手表，“我没有水晶鞋，也不想当灰姑娘，但是从现在起我们有一整天的时间。巴厘岛飞新加坡只要三个小时，我们肯定不会错过首映。”手表上的指针突然静止在了三点四十五，他得意洋洋地打了个响指。“看见了吗Seb？这是老婆婆给我们施的魔法。”

Sebastian只能翻白眼。

该死。他早该预料到的。就像许多次深夜的事后，Chris抱着他不厌其烦地从额头亲吻到嘴唇。一开始Sebastian不懂，但后来他想明白了，Chris热爱童话，而童话里的王子就是这样唤醒公主的——上帝眷顾Chris，愿意让他把生活当成童话。

“有交换条件吗？”

“什么条件？”

“我们的生命里凭空多了二十四小时，难道没有交换条件？”

他们踏出机场，走入高温、雨水和永恒的夏季。半个地球以外的热带岛屿，Sebastian和Chris，一次秘密的出逃。

Chris笑着摇头，牵起Sebastian的手亲吻他的五指，“没有，宝贝。什么也没有。”

 

 

05

他们去沙滩吃晚餐，夕阳穿越云层，将海面铺撒成一片火红色的波光粼粼。

Chris很快意识到自己对Sebastian说了谎，因为沙子里没有爬来爬去的螃蟹，餐桌上也没有香薰味的蜡烛。

Sebastian坐在他对面，嘴角勾起，唇瓣鲜艳得像火。他们第一次正儿八经地约会，不在纽约的高级餐厅、不在充满钢琴声的酒馆——这和Chris想象的不太一样。风吹过来掀开桌布，他们不得不用手去压，海滩上的卖艺人弹着吉他唱星条旗永不落，Sebastian抽出两万印尼盾，卖艺人脱下草帽，用流利的英文说“Welcome to Bali. ”

两人都有些狼狈，他们本应该在出行前的好几个月开始计划，订购机票和旅店，每一餐都有固定要品尝的美食。可Chris没想到Sebastian会答应得那么爽快，他还什么都没准备好呢，海风吹乱他的思绪，Sebastian甜蜜的笑容让他彻底放弃了思考。

 

 

06

很久以来，Chris不知道该怎么接近Sebastian。

他生长于波士顿，无论长相或性格都是典型的美国佬。遇见Sebastian之前Chris和所有人相处融洽，他开朗、幽默，有着旺盛的好奇心和恰到好处的浪漫。人们喜欢贴标签，所以当Sebastian出现在大家眼前的时候，人们对他做了相同的事。

“罗马尼亚人。害羞，还有些内向，对他温柔点儿。”

Chris抱着要和同事搞好关系的想法去接近Sebastian，却发现以往的交际手段对他根本不起作用。他们互相吸引，这一点谁都无法否认。就像进组前导演说的：“You’re gonna like him. ”

Chris疯狂地爱上了这个罗马尼亚小孩，他为Sebastian着迷。上帝，爱国者，还有30年爆发一次的伦盖伊火山，感谢你们把世界上最甜蜜的小孩带到我身边。他的蓝眼睛是甜的、嘴角是甜的、虎牙是甜的，Chris尝遍他的全身，每个地方都流淌着糖果般的甜。

到底哪一刻是两人走向不可挽回的开端？

大概是某个片场的闷热早晨，Chris和Sebastian的视线相触，粘滞空气中来不及收回的悸动和渴望，他用掌心感受Sebastian附着薄汗的后颈。“宝贝，你实在是辣透了。”那一晚他们干到失去理智，没人去管以后会怎样。

Chris以为他终于能走近Sebastian，可他错了。

似乎除了性，对方不想和他再发展出别的，Chris看着Sebastian抽烟、骂脏话，竭尽全力地虚张声势仿佛要掩盖什么。就像一场旷日持久的捉迷藏游戏，Chris追逐着Sebastian，在他们无数个的亲吻中咀嚼出相同的苦涩。

现在的Chris不得不问，以后怎么办？以后要怎样？

“我们接下来去哪儿？”

行李寄存在机场，他们吃完晚饭，沿着海岸毫无目的地漫步，两手空空。

“找个地方睡觉。”Chris紧跟Sebastian，看海风带起他柔软的发丝。

“…操。”Sebastian把飘起的头发压到耳后，“我以为你有一个完美的计划，Evans。”

“我确实有。”Chris拉住他，“跟我来。”

他们走到路边租赁摩托的店铺，花二十万卢比租了其中的一辆，Chris把钥匙和头盔扔给他。

“你的呢？”

Chris笑嘻嘻地爬上后座，“你载我，宝贝。”

“…操你。”Sebastian低声骂着却是红了耳朵，他的腰被Chris紧紧环住，风吹来Chris身上的味道，雪松、花田和隔夜的酒。“我们接下来去哪儿？”他又问。

Chris抵着Sebastian的后背摇头。

Sebastian气地砸吧嘴。他们在狭窄的道路上飞驰，岛上的店不到七点就全打了烊，丛林里透出来的光线是萤火虫和闪烁的街灯。没有地图，也无所谓目的地，遇到岔路口Sebastian就问Chris：左边，还是右边？

夜晚的空气依旧湿热，闻起来像埋进泥土的水稻。他们开了半小时才遇见一家旅馆，Sebastian却拧着油门说再找下一个。

“你生气了？”Chris闷声嘟囔。

“我没有。”

他们经过第二家旅馆，Sebastian还是没停。

“那是为什么？”Chris的声音过分低沉，让Sebastian的脊背一阵阵发麻。他们掠过成片的田野，地平线以上是漫天的灿烂星光。Sebastian朝着最亮的那颗光点一直开，引擎声剧烈得像要爆炸。“我没生气，Chris。”他的叹息融化在风中，“只是、舍不得停。”

 

 

07

他们停在第六家旅店的门口，星辰陨落，月亮升起，Sebastian和Chris一关上房门就不管不顾地接吻。

还坐在摩托上的时候Sebastian就感受到了，Chris勃起的阴茎顶着他的屁股，此刻他们的裤裆贴在一起互相挤压，Chris伸手去解Sebastian的皮带，被他狠狠地踩了一下脚背。“难道我们每次都要为了这事干一架？”

“宝贝，这次让我来。”

“操！”

Chris死死锁住Sebastian挣扎的双手，把脸埋下去咬开他的裤拉链，烙铁一样滚烫的舌头舔着Sebastian的阴茎，把内裤濡湿出一块块水渍。

“上次是你、上上次也是你——”

“嘘。”

Chris的舔舐变成亲吻，羽毛似的触感让Sebastian很快放弃反抗。他没救了，光是被Chris隔着内裤舔就腰身发软。但这怪不得他，他们做过太多次，几乎成了条件反射。Chris就是他所有下流的性爱幻想。

Sebastian扯下裤子，老二贴着Chris的脸，胡子粗粝的摩擦让他忍不住呻吟出声。Chris还在不断地吻，手指揉捏他的囊袋，从根部吻到溢出前液的龟头。Chris一边吻一边看着Sebastian，眼珠里面浅浅的蓝色既认真又色情。Sebastian硬到大腿内侧都在抽搐，“你他妈到底想干嘛？”

Chris再次亲吻他敏感的龟头，分开他的双腿，舔吻那些粉红色的细腻肌肤。Sebastian颤抖着，揪住Chris的头发。他很久没做爱了，可能再过几秒就会射。“求你…”他哆哆嗦嗦地说。

“什么？”

“你别…”

“Sebby，宝贝，说清楚。”

“…操。”Sebastian张大了嘴吐不出半个字，任由Chris在他的大腿上留下一块块红痕。他想起十多年前，也是在类似的小岛，他被朋友拉去潜水，烈日和张扬的海风，他用力咬住塑胶呼吸管，耳膜被海浪撞出心跳一般的律动，然后他的潜水镜松了，咸涩的海水争先恐后地灌进鼻腔，窒息和加速的脉搏，他抓住身旁人的手。他抓住Chris的手，“求你…”

Chris终于含住了他的老二，他像溺水者那样大口粗喘。Chris给他做了最完美的深喉，他爽到脑袋断线，眼泪也一同流下来。

“怎么又哭了？”

Chris抱着Sebastian反复地吻，唇齿间全是精液和性的味道。

Sebastian扭头看向窗外。夏日虫鸣，月光洒落在铺满橘色花瓣的地面，他看到树下坐着一尊石头神像，于是对着Chris浅浅地笑了。“你操了我那么多次，怎么还不明白我爱哭？”

 

 

08

Sebastian的弱点是Chris。

就好比猎人设下的陷阱，只要在里面放一块写着Chris Evans的小纸片，他就会自投罗网。已经成为一种习惯了，为了逃脱追捕Sebastian在Chris面前吸烟、骂脏话，伸出肉垫里的爪子，咪咪叫唤，可到最后他总会放弃抵抗。

Chris抱住Sebastian从后面进入，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈侧，像是下一秒就会用獠牙将他贯穿。

这是Chris最爱的姿势，可Sebastian不喜欢。

“拜托、快一点…”

他们熟悉彼此的欲望，Chris缓慢地抽插几次，便抵住Sebastian后穴深处的敏感区用力研磨。快感直冲脑髓，Sebastian掰开自己的臀瓣，嘴里含着Chris的两根手指，眼泪打湿了衬衫，却仍在不停地流。

“宝贝。别哭。”

Chris哄他，亲吻他白皙的肩膀，“我好心疼。”

“你又说这种话。”Sebastian哭到咳嗽，吐出Chris的手指，嗓音发颤。“我看不见你的脸，怎么知道你是不是真的在心疼？”

Chris埋在他的后颈大口吸气，将阴茎整根拔出来，然后咬着牙将怀里的人抱到最紧。

Sebastian真的很少能在做爱时看着Chris的脸。他们没怎么用过面对面的体位，通常是Chris用无数个温柔的吻把Sebastian搞到头昏，再把他翻过去继续吻，一边吻一边操进他湿软的肉穴。就算Sebastian要求Chris正面进入他，最终也会变成后背位，他们趴跪着，像原始的野兽交媾，Chris紧紧抱住Sebastian，亲吻永远和泪水一样多。

“…求你。”

Sebastian觉得Chris缺乏安全感，每当他被抱着、被抱到难以喘息，就深刻地感到Chris对他的渴望，于是他说求你、please，如果这能让Chris心安，那么他愿意被掌控。

“求你、把老二放回来…操我。”

他清楚Chris的形状和热度，却不清楚他为什么隐藏，和自己一样吗？是因为害怕吗？

Sebastian抱住Chris环在他胸前的双手，失去支点的上身栽进床铺，他闻到烟草和咸味的汗，和Chris相连的部分传出接连不断的水声。

“Sebby、宝贝…”

Chris的吻太轻太密，他的嘴唇和胡子，酥痒中带着令人心碎的柔软。Sebastian身体的每一处都被Chris细细地吻过，眼泪、耳垂和脆弱的脖颈，Chris的吻像风，他吻Sebastian的肩胛骨，湿润的舌尖舔舐着每一寸情欲的红色。

“Chris…”Sebastian扭头，看见Chris湿漉漉的金棕色发顶，“求你，让我看着你的脸。”他的穴口不由自主地跟随Chris的抽动一张一合，他一定流了很多水，润滑剂和来自体内的黏液，湿得像个女孩儿。

“不行。”Chris用犬齿摩擦他的肌肤，喉咙里的呻吟像狼，他反复地回绝，手臂越收越紧。他低吼着破开包裹阴茎的层层软肉，“不行。”

“操！操你的…Chris！操！”

Sebastian的眼泪已经浸湿了枕头，他脚趾痉挛，在Chris怀中拼命挣扎，“你他妈的、放开！”

“不…”Chris手臂上的青筋暴出，用最大的力气撞击Sebastian濒临高潮的前列腺，肉体拍击的啪啪声盖过了所有杂音。他知道Sebastian就快到了，火热的媚肉将他彻底吞吃，交合处烫得几乎融化，快感浇淋他们就像正午的暴雨，可就在两人释放的前一刻，他被对方狠命掀开。

“Seb？”

Sebastian气喘吁吁地跨坐到Chris上方，咬紧嘴唇，泪珠吧嗒吧嗒地砸在胸前。他浑身都在颤抖，被迫掐灭的欲望让他根本无法停止哭泣。朦胧的视野中他看不清Chris，只好将手撑在两侧一点点俯下身子。

“你到底爱我的什么？”他低声问，“Chris，你知道的，我们走不了多远——你到底爱我的什么？”

“别这样。”

Sebastian抹干净眼泪，却发现Chris也在哭。

他的心跳停了。一秒，或者好几秒。

Chris的眼神无比哀伤。Sebastian从未见过这样的Chris。即使是在那些最悲戚的电影场景里，他都没见过这样的Chris。那双他最钟爱的蓝眼睛里蓄满了清澈的湖水，仿佛深秋的纳特龙，死亡和生命交织，火烈鸟的影子成群飞过，在虹膜里留下暗色斑点。

Sebastian吻Chris的眼睛。“混蛋Chris。你怎么也哭了？拜托，别哭。我知道你有多心疼。”

“不，你不知道。”Chris扶着Sebastian，重新挺入他的身体，顶到最深。“你不知道我有爱你。”他不停地喃喃，“我爱你的所有。”他吻Sebastian的嘴唇，“相信我宝贝，我们还要一起走很远。”

 

 

09

凌晨四点的空气透着一点凉气，Sebastian的衬衫和内裤都被毁了，他穿着Chris的背心，跨上摩托车后座，Chris载着他往来时的方向开，风吹来性爱的余温，让他的脸在头盔下发热。

月光照进黑漆漆的林间道路，他们行驶了十五分钟找到一家酒吧。Sebastian为自己点了波本，而Chris坚持喝那种泡满水果的软饮料。

里头在放喧闹的电子舞曲，两人选择坐在相对人少的角落，看舞池里的男女跟着音乐扭动腰支。球灯从房顶射出五颜六色的激光，墙壁的所有空隙都装饰了图腾，嘎吱乱叫的木地板和苹果味的水烟，让人觉得回到了70年代。

Sebastian把酒液蓄在上颚和舌头之间，体会着波本威士忌独特的烘烤味，他没穿内裤，阴茎磨在牛仔裤的粗糙布料上异常敏感。几十分钟前他被Chris操射了第三次，耳边充满了低哑性感的“宝贝”和“爱”。此刻坐在烟雾缭绕的黑暗中，Sebastian的头脑发涨，他朝Chris挪过去，却见对方招呼着酒保拿来了一摞空白卡片和笔。

抱歉Seb，我没把这次假期安排好。

Chris的卡片沿着桌面推过来。

不是你的错。我很喜欢这儿。

你喝醉了？

远着呢。

可你的脸很红。

Sebastian伸出舌尖沿着唇瓣舔了一圈，满意地看见Chris烧红了脖子。他在卡片上飞快地写：

在桌子底下给你口一发，这主意听起来如何？

Chris的回应是一个腼腆又宠溺的笑容。

别闹。

那么你的意思是我们要在这里坐到日出？

或者去看乌布皇宫。

拜托。

Sebastian把推出去的卡片拿回来。

那我宁愿喝醉。

然后顶着黑眼圈参加首映礼？

没什么大不了的。姑娘们喜欢我的黑眼圈。

Chris把写满的卡片放到身后，取了新的一张。

还记得我们的第一次吗？

该死。当然记得。

说说看？

我在道具间被你操，旁边就是队长的盾牌，出来的时候也是凌晨四点。满意了？

Chris低头笑了笑，将这张卡片收进口袋，咬着笔想了很久才在第三张空白卡上写：

其实那次我就和你告白了babe。遗憾的是你没发现。

Sebastian吓地张大嘴巴，口型比了个“What！？”

我在你的背上吻了个 **超级巨大** 的爱心，心尖儿正好指着你漂亮的屁股。

Sebastian气地比中指，然后闷声喝酒。那天他被Chris操射后晕眩得像宿醉，怎么可能发现这些恶劣的小把戏？

从那天起我就在等你的回答了。

Chris待Sebastian仰头灌下最后一滴酒，就把写好的卡片递给他看。

只不过我很有耐心。你知道的。所以我说别急。

我不急，但我真的 **非常非常非常** 需要一个回答。

或许我是疯了，就像你说的。

Sebby。

宝贝。

Please.

我想要答案。

 

 

10

Sebastian上一次来酒吧是和Anthony。

“Dude，单项选择。”Anthony指着占满整面墙壁的涂鸦问，“Love, or die? ”

再简单不过的问题。没有人会蠢到放弃前者而选择后者，而具有冒险精神的家伙们会说，倘若无法拥有爱，不如去死。

Sebastian不是大无畏的蠢货，所以他喝着玛格丽特，不敢作答。

那时他还毫无目的地爱着Chris，梦见他的大胡子和蓝眼睛，梦见他温柔的像风一样的吻。纽约的清晨有时布满灰霾，但也会有晴天，Sebastian每次睁眼都要面对全然不同的景色，可他对Chris的爱却接近于永恒。

Sebastian喜欢和Chris拥抱，他们的体温互相传递，Chris的呼吸撒在他耳畔。不管在粉丝们面前，还是更为私密的，在酒店的某张大床或者浴室，Chris的拥抱总是最紧，让Sebastian觉得自己正被渴求，就像他的爱在此刻得到了回应一样。

但Sebastian不敢去想假如那些回应是真的——假如Chris也爱着他。

他怎么敢想？

Sebastian是个胆小鬼，有时候甚至觉得比起继续爱，死会更加得容易。因此他不敢回答，只能让Anthony拍着他的肩膀安慰说，“Oh man，瞧你那一副被吓坏了的样子，我只是开个玩笑。”

幸运的是，Chris不会和Sebastian开玩笑，当他说爱，就一定是爱；当他说想要回答，就一定愿意等。

他们都等得够久了。雏鸟破壳而出，一路穿越盐滩，来到广袤的湖泊中栖息直至长出火红色羽翼。人生没有几个七年。

喧闹持续了整夜，天边刺出一抹橘色，Chris望着Sebastian，视线在黑暗里和曙光重叠。Sebastian鼻尖发酸，他起身冲出酒吧，拨开白茫茫的浓雾朝着太阳一直跑，最后跌倒在田野中央。

他合拢手掌向北半球的天空许愿，眼泪和汗水流进泥土。

他想告诉Chris，我他妈并不是真的爱哭，只是和你在一起就会忍不住欢喜地要流泪，我看过你的每一个访谈，你说“Sebastian Stan, the sweetest kid on the planet. ”，又说“It’s always nice turning a corner and seeing him side by side with you. ”现在我明白这些话都是真心的了，而我只想做你一个人的甜。我想待在你一转身就能看见的地方，想和你去书店和咖啡屋，想在公寓里静静地和你看电影、喝啤酒，我想再吃一次你做的早餐，再尝尝你的吻，陪你去迪士尼和外太空，我也有许多想和你一起做的事。

Sebastian许完了愿爬起身，发现Chris站在不远处，这个距离让他正好能看清楚Chris眼睛里的浅蓝色。

田野里除了他们没有别人，Sebastian对着Chris声嘶力竭地大喊，企图告诉整个宇宙。

“Chris Evans！我要继续爱你，直到死。”

 

 


End file.
